Stranded
by CrafterLegend12
Summary: Ruby Rose never thought that this would ever happen. After spending several days on the Aurora, a large spaceship owned by the company Alterra, had mysteriously crashed, she finds herself stranded on the large ocean planet, 4546B.
1. The Crash

**Salutations!**

Welcome back! Sorry I've been gone so long! (*cough*waytoolong*cough*) But I'm back! And here with an all new story!

Thanks to my brother AROS3 NIGHTMARE (that's his Fanfiction username. His account is new) for helping build on my ideas for this project. Go check out his profile please. He's awesome.

And thank you all so much for your support throughout my time here on the site. You're all truly amazing people and I love you all! A big shout out to poetrymagic12 for the support. Your story Trials in Life is amazing by the way! And a MOUNT MASSIVE (Outlast pun. I played the game on Xbox One for the first time ever. PM me if you wanna know more) thank you to my brother for being my brother.

Anyway, with all that out the way, let's get onon with the story!

I hope you all enjoy!

 ** _Chapter One: The Crash_**

Panicked screams, loud, running footsteps, flashing red lights and sirens were all filled the capital spaceship, the Aurora. People were rushing to get into escape pods as soon as possible. The ship was going down. "Warning. Abandon ship" was repeated every few seconds by a computerized female voice.

Ruby Rose, a passenger on the airship, ran into a life pod. _ESCAPE POD 5_ was written in large, red letters above the hatch. She sat down on a small, black leather seat built into the side of the pod. She pressed a button on a blue screen in the arm rest. A long bar restraint moved over her head, and she looked up through the hatch, and an explosion could be seen above her.

A red light and a siren were active in the life pod, and as the explosion up above shook Life Pod 5, a fire extinguisher and a metal panel from the floor flew out of place. She watched in horror, before she felt a hard knock on her head and everything went black.

A few hours later, Ruby woke up, and looked around in panic. She was surrounded by fire. She tapped the small screen, only to hear a beep from it. She slammed her fist onto it, and it finally lifted the restraint. She picked up the fire extinguisher and put out the fire, coughing, until it was all gone.

She looked and saw nothing but destruction in the life pod. Wires were sticking out of a part of the wall, yellow sparks flying out of it. And even worse, the escape pod's radio was broken. She pulled out her PDA, a small blue device with a white metal strip on the side of it that contained the battery, and components to render the holographic screen, similar to a phone.

As she turned it on, she saw _Booting in Emergency Mode_ in big letters across the screen. She rolled her eyes when, with an almost creepy, melodic computerized voice sang the name "Alterra". Ruby had heard about Alterra, and it wasn't apparently the best company in the universe.

She heard a female voice ring out of the PDA. "You have suffered minor head trauma. This is considered an optimal outcome," was what it said. After checking her vital signs, she went to one of the few devices in the life pod that wasn't broken. The medical kit fabricator. She then administered first aid to herself. Then, she slowly climbed up the ladder leading to the clear glass hatch at the top of the pod.

Ruby was greeted by a small, gray bird-like creature. It chirped as she opened the hatch, then flew away. She looked around, seeing nothing but water around her. The air smelled salty, and the deep blue water shimmered around her. When she turned around, she was greeted by a sight that made her stomach turn.

There it was. Right before her very eyes. The Aurora. What horrified her was the state of it. While most of the ship seemed in relatively good condition, there were flames shooting out of the rear end of it, and one thruster had nothing but flames coming out of it.

Although she was stranded on a life pod in the middle of the ocean, what worried her the most was the thought of losing her friends and family. She sighed as she tried to shake the dark thoughts away.

Looking down, she got a nervous expression on her face. Ruby put on a dark gray helmet, with a clear lens on the front of it, lined with orange. "Here we go," she muttered to herself. She jumped into the water, and gasped at the sight.

This place was truly beautiful. Purple mushrooms were scattered in large clusters all over the sea bed. Small fish were swimming all over the place. Beautifully colored plants covered the sea bed. She swam around, taking in the majestic sight before her. She swam up to take a breath, before going back down again.

Despite just experiencing something she thought she could only imagine experiencing, Ruby was captivated and excited by the beauty of planet 4546B. She grabbed a tiny blue fish, no bigger than her hand. It had massive yellow eyes that took up approximately 90% of its head. The bright yellow immediately made her think of her older half-sister, Yang.

She tried to shake the thought of losing her sister, but every time she did, more questions arose. _Where is she? Is she okay? What if she's gone?_ Ruby put the fish in a pouch that she always kept with her. It was a special pouch that allowed her PDA to read what the contents of it were.

She pressed onward, and picked up a pink fish with an orange, bullet-shaped head. It was truly peculiar. It had a thin, wide body, and most of it was squishy and contained only cartilage. After grabbing several more of the fish, she swam back to the pod, and climbed up the ladder and opened the hatch, sliding down the ladder and landing on the floor with a _thump._

Ruby went to the fabricator, a device that could make anything for you, so long as you had the blueprints and materials to do so. Upon interfacing with it, she wondered why she couldn't make any heavy equipment. She pulled out her PDA, only to see that 80% of the data was corrupted. "Great. Just what I needed," she said sarcastically to herself.

She frowned and put her PDA away. "First you end up stranded on an alien planet with who-knows-what creatures on it, then you find out that-" she immediately stopped herself. She didn't want to think that. She didn't want to think of the possibility of losing her closest friends and family members. She shook her head, and then continued talking to herself out loud, cooking food and getting water with the escape pod's built in fabricator. The dark thoughts of losing everybody she loved and cared for clouded her mind, no matter how hard she tried to shake them off.

"Here you are. A seventeen year old girl who was hoping to go on the trip of a lifetime with your family, only to end up stranded on an ocean planet with no way of getting off. What's next? Is an oversized Beowolf with wings and all other crazy mutations gonna fly out of the Aurora and come and eat me?" Anger and frustration started showing in her voice.

After finishing up with her fabrications, she plopped herself in the only seat in the life pod, buried her face in her hands, and started crying. She knew there was a very slim chance that any of her friends or family survived. Sobbing, she spoke to herself out loud again.

"Why did this have to happen? Why...?" she trailed off. "None of this should have happened." Ruby cried, stood up, and threw her PDA onto the solid titanium floor of Life Pod 5, screaming in anger and frustration. Her head hurt where a bandaged-up wound was on her head.

Blood stained the bandage. It was the wound caused by the plate flying from the wall of the small pod. She held a hand to it, wincing as a sharp pain shot through it upon making contact with her hand.

Ruby eventually ignored the pain, focusing on other things. She had already lost two friends. She did not need to lose any more. She especially did not need to lose Yang. Although they have different mothers, Ruby and Yang still considered each other full sisters. They were always there for each other, even in their darkest times.

She then thought of her other teammates, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna. Together they formed Team RWBY. They all considered each other family. She thought of her mother, Summer Rose, who she was with on the Aurora, but had lost in the panic.

She was especially frightened by the fact that she had no idea where her father went. He could be dead for all she knew, or slowly dying right at that very moment.

Ruby started crying harder. Her mother was probably dead by now. And her father too. She didn't know what to do at this point. She broke down completely, after unsuccessfully trying to maintain her composure.

"They're fine," she kept telling herself. "They're going to be okay," she said. However, deep down she knew that she was most likely wrong. But she wanted to be right. She wanted to be right about everybody being okay. She hoped and prayed that everybody was okay.

After about half an hour, she ate some food and drank some water. She then got out through the hatch in the floor of the life pod, sliding after a brief moment of dangling her feet in the water. Ruby hadn't realized how long she had been in the pod for, but what she did know was that the ocean looked even more beautiful now.

It was night time. The scene was absolutely breathtaking. Everything glowed brightly in the darkness. The moonlight, making thin beams of light pierce the surface of the cool water, added to the beauty. It looked like something out of a fairy tale.

Purple mushrooms glowed bright purple, some large, strange manatee-like creatures glowed green in their bulbous tails and wide eyes. Peepers' eyes glowed yellow, and small boomerang-shaped fish had their fins glowing blue at the tips. Every living creature glowed, and the scene before Ruby took her breath away.

She gathered some mushrooms, and copper that she had found by breaking lumps of limestone. She also got some titanium, and, after a bad experience with an explosive fish, some sulphur.

Now she was happy. She could make a tool to help her fix all the broken components of her life pod. Ruby made some batteries. She also made a spectroscopic scanner, a small, handheld device used to record biological data, such as species and vital signs. The huntress-in-training then made a vital tool, the repair tool. This was used to repair virtually anything.

Ruby immediately got to work, fixing the broken wires in the wall, then the radio. Immediately, a red light flashed on the radio, and then all the lights in the pod came on. Elated, she put the repair tool away and then played a message on the radio. A high-pitched female robot voice came up. It said:

"This is Aurora, distress signal received. Divers equipped with seaglide propulsion vehicles will be dispatched to your location in 9...9...9...9...9... Hours."

Ruby was excited. She was finally going to get rescued. She squealed with joy. However, she was still concerned about her friends, and her family. What if they didn't make it? What if she had to leave without them? As much as she hated these dark thoughts, Ruby couldn't stop thinking about everybody.

She sat down on the chair, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

 ** _End of Chapter One_**

Hey everybody!

Alright, so that was chapter one. I once again want to give a shout out to poetrymagic12, who's always been supporting me. Thank you. And to my brother, AROSE3 NIGHTMARE, who's just been awesome. Go support these awesome people!

I also want to thank all of you that take the time to read and review my stories, as well as follow or favorite me and the stories.

I hope you all enjoyed and that you have an amazing day/night.

Goodbye everybody!

Jumps on the back of an Alpha Beowolf, then dabs as it runs off into the distance.*


	2. Distress Call

**_Salutations!_**

Here's chapter 2 of _Stranded_! So, before we begin, for those of you that haven't played Subnautica, it's a freaking good game, and you all should play it. This basically follows the storyline of the game, but with RWBY characters instead of the default game characters.

Anyway, shout out to dandyrr0403 for supporting my writing. Thank you! And another shout out to my bro AROS3 NIGHTMARE. Go check out his profile. He writes Outlast and RWBY Crossovers, and RWBY x Male Reader stuff.

And at the moment I have the flu, so please don't be surprised if this chapter comes out a little shorter than most. That may or may not happen.

Anyway, on to the story!

Hope y'all enjoy and leave a review/favorite.

 ** _Chapter 2: Distress Call_**

Ruby woke up the morning after her rant. She had a headache. She slowly moved her hand up to her head, only to be greeted by a sharp pain, and the sight of crimson liquid on her hand.

She sighed. _I must've hit my head last night in my sleep_ she thought. She went to her first aid kit fabricator, and took out a small case with a large red cross on it. She opened it up, unwrapped the bandages from her head, and put disinfectant on a clean one, before wrapping the clean bandage around her head.

She winced when she put the new one on. The disinfectant stung her wound. After the pain disappeared, she put the dirty bandages into the box. She closed it up and put it in the storage compartment of the life pod.

 _How did I only remember about this now?_ She thought. Digging through the storage, she found two flares, two bottles of disinfected water, and two nutrient blocks. She looked at them and spoke to herself out loud. "I'll keep these for emergencies."

After spending a few more minutes in the escape pod, she climbed up the ladder leading to the hatch. She opened it and half-closed her eyes when the light hit her. Her eyes finally adjusted. She saw the Aurora, and the sight sent a chill down her spine, despite this not being her first time seeing it.

With a sigh, Ruby put her mask on and jumped into the water. She grabbed a few boomerangs and some peepers. She also picked up some bladderfish. Satisfied with what she had, she decided to go take a look around.

She found a group of strange creatures that resembled manatees. Their eyes glowed green and they looked like they had gas masks attached to their faces. These creatures also had large, bulbous tails with glowing green patches on them.

Upon closer inspection, the creature that Ruby was looking at spewed green balls out of its tail. They exploded, leaving green gas in the water. Ruby coughed upon getting her face in the gas, and went to the surface. She realized that the gas was poisonous, but luckily not enough to deal too much damage in such a short time.

"Alright. Never go neat those creatures again!" Ruby exclaimed. She went back to her life pod, made more bottles of water, cooked some peepers, and rested for a little.

She then exited through the bottom hatch of the pod. She was taking in the sight of the beautiful scenery. Despite seeing the sights so many times before, they still captivated her. She would discover so many new creatures in a day.

In certain ways, some creatures made her think of certain people. For example, crashfish made her think of Yang, because she has such an explosive personality. Even her semblance allowed her to pretty much explode. And crashfish, well, exploded. And then shuttlebugs made her think about Blake, because they were quiet creatures.

While these thoughts did bring pain to her, they also made her smile. They'd bring back so many memories. She pushed the thoughts away when her PDA alerted her to go up for air. She quickly went up to the surface.

Ruby then decided to swim back to the life pod. Just as she boarded it, the red light on the radio began flashing. She pressed the play button.

The voice that came through was one that she recognized. Hearing the panic in the male's voice, she quickly fabricated a seaglide (she had managed to get the blueprints while exploring), gathered some food and water, and headed off as soon as the broadcast location was uploaded to her PDA.

The message kept playing back in Ruby's head over and over again. The fact that it was one of her closest friends in grave danger made her stomach turn, and made her scared.

Her thoughts were messed up now. They would go from thoughts of "What if he's dead?!" to the message that she had heard over the radio. This was the message:

"Please! If anybody can hear this! I need help! I'm stuck near the Aurora and there's some massive snake-like creature outside trying to get to me! Please! If you hear this, come over-" *loud roar* "as soon as po-" *loud screams followed by static*.

After a few minutes of swimming, that felt like several hours to her, Ruby spotted the life pod in the distance. The sight of the life pod gave her relief, but at the same time, panic.

Although the pod seemed to be in one piece, the person that sent the broadcast said that there was some strange, massive, snake-like creature trying to murder him.

She went as fast as both her and the seaglide could take her. When she got closer, she heard the roar of what she assumed was the mysterious creature that the person mentioned.

It sent a chill up Ruby's spine. Just then, she realized that the life pod was flipped upside down. She swam around, and saw a gaping hole in the side of it. Whatever this creature was, it was definitely a massive threat.

She saw the panicked person curled up in a ball in the corner. She grabbed him and, just as she got out of the pod, heard the roar of the creature again.

She used her seaglide to dodge the creature's vicious bite, sending it slamming into the life pod head first.

While the creature was stuck, Ruby took a moment to examine the creature.

It was long. Extremely long. It's skin was a kind of blue-green color. It had a massive tail almost resembling a shark's.

On its face it had four incredibly massive mandibles, most likely capable of delivering a deadly crushing force. It also had razor sharp teeth and beady, plain black eyes.

Just as Ruby finished scanning it, the creature managed to break free. She quickly equipped her seaglide and went to the surface momentarily for air, before swimming away, and just in the nick of time. One of the creature's mandibles just rubbed her leg.

Holding the other person under her arm, she quickly swam toward her life pod, causing the mysterious creature to give up the chase.

She allowed the person whom she had rescued to enter the pod first. Afterwards, she climbed in. She put some supplies into the life pod's single storage container, and offered some food and water to the person that she had rescued.

After putting a few more supplies into the container, she turned around and jumped into the person's arms, giving him a massive hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Ruby said, closing her eyes as a single tear ran down her cheek.

"I'm glad you're okay, too. I missed you, Ruby," he replied, stroking the girl's head.

"I missed you too, Jaune," she replied, burying her face into his shoulder.

After standing in silence like this for several moments, Ruby slowly released Jaune from the hug.

As she did, she got a message on her PDA. Her and Jaune shared confused glances, before going up to the top of the life pod.

What made them confused was the fact that the PDA had started glitching towards the end of the message.

When they got up on top of the life pod, they stood and looked at the Aurora. It had begun emitting a low rumbling sound.

Just as the PDA had finished the countdown, the sound grew louder, and then, something terrifying happened.

The Aurora exploded.

The explosion gave both Ruby and Jaune a fright, but it scared Ruby the most. After all of the debris from the airship and finished falling, Ruby tightly hugged Jaune again, burying her face in his chest, crying loudly.

"Ruby..." Jaune trailed off, stroking her hair, holding her close to her with his other arm. There was no point in asking her why she was crying. He knew why she was crying.

"There there Ruby. It's okay," he began, trying to calm Ruby down. He didn't know why he said that. He knew, deep down, that everything most likely wasn't going to be okay.

"W-what if - What if that k-killed everyone?" Ruby stuttered, tears streaming out of her eyes, wetting Jaune's damp suit even more.

His heart sank. He knew that Ruby was right. That explosion could've killed everybody. For all they knew, there could be no survivors left after that.

"Come on, let's go inside," Jaune said softly, gently opening the hatch and putting Ruby onto the ladder. She climbed down, Jaune following her.

"What are we going to do now?" Ruby asked, her voice cracking.

"I don't know, Ruby. But we'll figure something out," he replied.

At least, he hoped so.

 ** _End of Chapter 2_**

I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Please leave a like and review, those really make my day!

Be sure to check out my Wattpad account, DJSaberWolf, follow me on Instagram @yangxiaolong17, subscribe to my YouTube channel, DJSaberWolf, or add me on Xbox Live, my gamer tag being CrafterLegend12. Also, check out my brother's account AROSE NIGHTMAR3 for awesome stories.

Thank you all so much for reading! Have a great time and stay awesome!

Until next time!

 ** _-CrafterLegend12_**


End file.
